How to describe Felicity Smoak?
by Nilracmiracle
Summary: A series of one-shots on how Oliver Queen would describe Felicity Smoak. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A series of one-shots involving the following words that Oliver uses to describe Felicity Smoak. Reviews are greatly appreciated as always :) Enjoy!

_"Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beginning of love."_

- Mother Theresa

**How to describe Felicity Smoak?**

There are many words, Oliver can use, to describe Felicity Smoak.

_Cute_

_Wonderful_

_Talkative_

_Colorful_

_Positive_

_Energetic_

_Happy_

_Gentle_

_Understanding_

But for Oliver the most important word to describe Felicity Smoak is... _His_. But as long as he is the Arrow, that word will only be used in his thoughts. Why you ask? That is simple, at least it is simple for Oliver. He needs to keep her safe. That's a stupid reason, you say. I agree, but after many years of isolation and danger, Oliver doesn't agree.

To us, these words mean little. But with every little word comes a story. A story where these words make sense...


	2. Chapter 2: Cute

Here's the first part! Hope you like it!

_"__I've always wanted to say I've taken a bullet for someone and now I can. Yay."_

_- Felicity Smoak episode 2x14_

**Cute**

"I'm heading back to the lair now." Oliver says through the comm's to Felicity and Diggle.

"Alright, another job done for team Arrow." Felicity replies.

Oliver sighs, he knows better than to argue with her about the fact that she keeps calling it team Arrow. He walks to his motorcycle that is parked in a dark alley.

"What about you Diggle?" Oliver asks.

"I'll be going home, Oliver, Lyla is expecting me tonight." Diggle informs him over the comm's. "I'll be at your place at 8 O'clock."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Digg." Oliver answers, before taking his comm out and stepping on his motorcycle.

"Goodnight Felicity." Diggle says to the IT girl. "Don't stay to late, you look exhausted."

"Don't worry John, nothing a good nights sleep won't solve." She says while smiling softly at him.

Diggle gives her a knowing look, he knows about her nightmares since Slade. And he knows she isn't sleeping well.

"I promise I'll go home in time." She says to reassure him.

"Alright, Oliver and I are picking you up tomorrow morning, okay?" Diggle asks.

"Yeah, see you then." She answers.

"Goodnight." Diggle says again.

"Bye John." Felicity replies.

She hears the metal door close, the only sound now is the typing from her fingers on the keyboard. After a while her eyes are starting to feel heaving, and her fingers start typing slower and slower...

It is around 25 minutes later that Oliver returns to the lair. He parks his motorcycle, grabs his bow and walks to the door. He looks around before he types in the code to the lair. The door clicks open and Oliver walks inside, expecting to hear Felicity typing away on her computer, but instead he is met with silence.

He walks quickly down the stairs. Felicity wasn't suppose to go home yet, if she would she would've told him. The sight that greets him brings a soft smile to his face.

Felicity is sleeping soundly, with her head on her arms on the desk and her glasses still on.

Oliver puts his bow down and takes his hood and mask of, before walking slowly to her side. He just watches her, she looks so young while she is sleeping.

Her nose twitches slightly, Oliver grins. Felicity has never looked more _cute_ than at that moment.

He looks around and spots a blanket laying on the med table. He slowly picks Felicity up, doing his best not to disturb her sleep, and puts her down on his cot, than he takes her glasses off and puts them on his nightstand. He grabs the blanket and covers her with is. She snuggles further into his pillow and sighs.

He watches her for a couple more minutes before deciding to shower and change his clothes. He's glad she's sleeping, both he and Diggle were aware of her nightmares, and he is happy to see her get some actual sleep.

When he returns from his shower, Felicity is still sleeping soundly.

He doesn't have the heart to wake her up. Instead he grabs his phone and sends Diggle a quick text saying that he can pick them both up at the lair tomorrow morning. He quickly snaps a picture of Felicity's sleeping face and stares at it for a moment.

Oliver steps into the other side of the cot, above the blankets. He doesn't want to scare Felicity when she wakes up.

The cot smells like flowers and strawberries, and slowly Oliver falls into a deep sleep.

The next morning Diggle walks into the lair, only to see Felicity and Oliver sleeping soundly together. He snaps a picture of Felicity laying on Oliver's chest, while his hand is around her waist.

'_Cute..._' He thinks.

* * *

Cute right? Don't forget to review ;)


End file.
